Invasion of The Authors!
by Android 24
Summary: This is an "Authors enter the DBZ World" fic, I would suggest reading my recent fic, Ask The Characters if you haven't so you can understand what is going on in this fic. Rate M for content that will appear in later chapters...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone, Android 24 here. Well, here is the first chapter you have all been waiting for...I hope you like it and I would like to point out that this takes place a year after the events of Ask The Characters so this is why everyone knows me, and also, you may notice that Mirai Trunks is in this time line, even though it takes place after the Cell saga, that will be explained why later on in the fic...until then, I hope you all like this fic, enjoy!**

* * *

It was another beautiful day in Hercule City, birds were singing their usual morning song and light was shining in through the windows lighting up everything the sun shone down on, creating a sense of calm and purity. Trunks awoke and let a long yawn as he stretched, taking the sight of the serene beauty sleeping peacefully beside him. He saw the mark on her neck where he had claimed her as his and absentmindedly rubbed the spot on his neck where she claimed him as well.

As he slipped out of the silky sheets from where he and his lover slept, he moved silently so as not to wake her. She curled up into a ball under the covers due to the absence of his warmth. He smiled and proceeded to walk into the walk in closet she had insisted they install into the house and began to put on his work clothes, even though she had told him he didn't need to work, he felt an obligation to continue his mother's business and she eventually accepted it and busied herself with shopping all day with 18 or his mother. Not that he had a problem with it seeing as how they had no monetary worries by any stretch. When he had finished putting on his suit, he walked out of the closet, he saw her putting on her dress from the day before , having been cleaned by the service bots. He sat down on the bed as she stood in front of her make-up table as she was putting on her earrings he had bought for her which had two emerald in the center surrounded by diamonds on each one. Then she reached into the jewellery drawer and put on her necklace which had fire burning in the middle which she had received from one of her reviewers she had made friends with when she had kidnapped him along with his family for her insane Q&A fic as she called it.

She then turned around and smiled at him, pointing to her back.

"Mind doing me up?" She asked as her blue cerulean eyes shone with happiness as they usually did and her brown hair which she had highlighted with blonde streaks fell down to the middle of her back.

He got up and walked over to her as he did up the clasp on the back of her flame colored dress that showed her personality perfectly and left nothing to the imagination either.

"You're going to work today?" She asked

Trunks nodded

"Yes."

She sighed

"When will you see that you don't need to work, Trunks, there's no need, we have enough money"

"Now 24, you know as well as I do, that mom wants me to continue the business."

"I realize that, but how about you make your own decisions on what you want for once and not what other people want?" 24 said as she stood up and kissed him, walking out of the room, leaving her question hanging in the air.

Trunks stood there pondering the question for a moment before he walked over to the bedside table, grabbed his suitcase and walked out of the room, closing the door on his way out.

**Elsewhere:**

A semi tall figure, sat mindlessly clicking his fingers on his keyboard  
chuckling to himself on why he had even started spontaneously typing. He was  
writing a DBZ fanfic, one of his favourite shows of all time something that he  
could see himself watching for a long time. He pushed a key finishing up the  
first chapter as he said "Ah...I finally got the first chapter done...of my  
first DBZ fanfic, it's gonna be so awesome." sighing.

He looked in the center of the screen a strange light illuminating from  
inside the center of the screen, it was orange and even looked like the center  
of a Dragonball. He assumed it was his new screen saver or something...but  
something seemed odd he was hearing a strange buzzing sound from within the  
computer. Not from within the speaker but from within the computer itself.

He saw the screen glowing more, until he couldn't see anything in it except a  
bright white light. The sound was getting louder and louder, until  
finally...the computer exploded sending him back a few feet onto the ground  
where he blacked out. He woke up shortly after lying in the middle of a  
hospital room as he said "Where...am I?" as the doctor responded with "You're in  
a hospital." in a tone that told him it should've been obvious from the  
start.

He looked up at the doctor as he asked one more question "...Where is the  
hospital...where am I?" as the doctor quickly answered with "Your in  
scenic...Hercule city, named after Hercule also known as Mr. Satan." he  
reached up and grabbed the doctors shirt as he said "I need to get out of  


here, I think I'm going crazy. Anyways, I'm..." he said trying to quickly think  
of a name "...Konpakku." as he pulled himself all the way up and ran out of  
the room soon getting outside dragging his foot behind him, the doctor  
shouting after him.

He looked down at his clothes...he wasn't wearing what he had right before  
the computer had exploded. He was wearing...a dark red t-shirt adorned with a  
black eye on the front, and a pair of baggy black pants. He looked at his  
hands...he was wearing long black leather gloves. He had spiky dark blond hair,  
and dull blue eyes...he was a little under six foot. He looked at his  
arms...they were burnt and he felt different... more powerful than he had  
been.

He looked down to the ground as he said "I'm in...DBZ, I gotta find some  
help..." said Konpakku as he ran jumping up with all his might he was  
propelled in the air and was...hovering, almost as if he was flying. Wait...he  
WAS flying as he looked down and powered up a little bit enough to be noticed  
by Goku or any of the other Z-fighters, and up to a power level that would make  
him seem different from the others. As he shouted out for one time "WHY AM I  
HERE!!WHY!?" in a very frantic voice.

**At Hercule City Park:**

24 was sitting on a bench next a water fountain that had a statue of Hercule Satan with his fists held into the air where the water would fall out in an almost routine fashion. She looked over to 18 and Bulma who were chatting amongst themselves happily as they were surrounded by the bags of purchases they had got from their day at Hercule City Mall. She looked at the statue and got a look of disdain and disgust on her face.

"Baka human, takes the credit for other people's heroics, bastard was too busy hiding behind a rock to even be worried about "saving the world" She said with disgust.

18 turned to 24 and smiled

"What are you thinking about 24?" She asked, as she saw the look of disgust on her face.

"Nothing, I just always get infuriated by that man everywhere I go." She said, indicating Hercule's statue.

"I know, but there's nothing to be done about it, besides, that happened a long time ago." Bulma said as she joined in on the conversation.

24 sighed.

"I guess you're right."

Then, 24 felt an odd ki signature and stopped to search it out, when she did, she felt the odd familiarity in it and nearly bolted off the ground to find it before she remembered where she was. She turned to 18 and Bulma.

"Guys, I just found a ki signature, I need to go check it out." She said as she stood.

"Sure 24, 18 and I can take the bags!" Bulma said as she stood up to pick up the bags but fell over instantly when she picked them up.

24 and 18 sweat dropped then looked at each other.

"Is it a bad ki?" 18 asked.

24 shook her head.

"I don't think so but I think it would be best for me to check it out, it just suddenly appeared out of nowhere, almost like the person wanted someone to sense them."

18 nodded.

"Alright, you go and if you need help, spike your ki and I will have everyone on the way to help." 18 said as she picked up the majority of the bags, along with a knocked out Bulma and took off.

24 locked onto the same energy signature and took off.

**Somewhere in the nearby woods:**

Konpakku had been flying for a while now and decided that now would be a good to rest and get a grip on what was going on, and possibly splash some water on his now irritated arm after pinching it all for all this time to wake up from a now obviously nonexistent dream. When he spotted a big pond in an open field in the woods he was flying over, he flew down and stood by the stream, looking at his 

reflection. Not much about him had changed, he still had the same face from before he woke up in the world of Dragonball Z, but he did notice his muscles were a bit bigger and more defined but he didn't stand there for long when the irritation in his arm reminded him of why he was here. He sat down beside the stream and took off his shirt, folding it and putting it under a nearby tree. He then walked back over to the pond and began to splash some water on his arm, the cold of the water, dulling some of the pain. As he went to get another hand full of water he spied the reflection of someone flying past him. He knew the this person was not part of the Z Fighters and so quickly bolted behind the tree where his shirt was under and hid there. Before he knew it, he heard the sound of feet touching down on the grass

24 knew she had seen something or someone and could feel them trying to desperately conceal their ki. She walked over the tree where Konpakku was hiding and had himself pressed so hard against the tree he was nearly flat. 24 Neared the tree and as she was about to go behind it, a shirt caught her eyes, she bent down and picked it up and used her DNA scanners in her eyes to scan the DNA of the last user and when she did, she could see a whole entire figure hiding behind a tree. She smiled and decided to have a little fun with the person trying to hide from her and flew up and above trees and out of their sight.

When Konpakku was sure the person was gone, he peeked out from behind his hiding spot and when he was sure it was safe to come out he went to pick up his shirt and saw that it was gone.

"That Baka took my shirt!" He yelled as he heard rustling coming from the tree above him and when he looked up he was staring face to face with a girl hanging from the tree in front of him

"Boo!" She said as Konpakku yelped in surprise and stumbled into the pond causing the girl to break into fits of laughter.

"Who the hell are you?!" Konpakku yelled as he began to pull himself out of the pond as 24 was still laughing.

24 took a bit longer to stop laughing but the fixed her dress and extended her hand.

"The names Android 24, but everyone just calls me 24" She said smiling

Konpakku froze.

"Wait, you mean the Android 24 who wrote Ask the Characters?!" he yelled in shock.

24 froze as well.

"Which one of the reviewers are you?" She asked

"Konpakku!"

24 smiled

"I remember you, how did you get here!?" 24 asked as she hugged him.

"I'm not sure, but my guess would be that if I ended up here, chances are, I won't be the only one."

24 nodded

"Well I guess that we'll just have to keep an eye out for any of the other authors and reviewers in case they show up. Why don't you come back to my place, Trunks should still be at work."

"You're still with him?" Konpakku asked, already knowing the answer.

"You know it!" 24 said as she smiled and flashed a peace sign.

"Now come on, let's go!" 24 said as they took off

As they were flying, Konpakku noticed 24's dress and couldn't quite put together how she was able to hang down from the tree and still keep it from falling down and revealing anything.

"How did you keep your dress from falling down when you were hanging from that tree?" He asked

24 laughed.

"I used my ki to keep it straight, couldn't have people seeing anything I don't want them to see could I?" She answered, as she flashed a sly grin at him.

Konpakku laughed nervously

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said as they flew off, back to 24 and Trunks' place.

**Elsewhere:**

A girl with dark blue hair that went down to her lower back and piercing sliver-blue eyes that went by the name of Clare, was sitting at her desk and had just finished reading one of her favourite fanfics on . She stood up and adjusted her pajamas before she bent down to press the off button on her computer.

"Who needs to go through the tedious task of go the off option when you can just do this?" She laughed to herself as she pressed the button and held it there, but when the computer didn't turn off like it usually did, she raised her head to look at why the computer hadn't shut off, and what she saw was the screen beginning to brighten to the point where she had to cover her eyes with her arms.

When the light had faded Clare opened her eyes but wished she hadn't, as she saw herself falling from quite a dangerous height, with the ground rushing up to meet her.

"HELP!!" She screamed, as she shut her eyes, praying to wake up before she and the ground got introduced to each other.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey there everyone, well that's the first chapter of Invasion of the Authors and I hope you all liked it so far...don't worry, everyone who wanted to be in it will be appearing soon, I just needed to get the first chapter done and it was surprisingly easier than I originally thought. I would like to thank everyone who took the time to send me a descrition of their characters and to the others who sent me a paragraph of how they are sent into the DBZ world...thank you so much, it is going to make my job so much easier! :-)**

**I would also like to say, that I will be leaving in the next few days to go on my camping trip I went on last year with my family again, so I will not be updating for the next week or two but I will be working on the next chapter or two of this fic so never fear, when I get back I will have a chapter or two for you all to read...also, just to be clear, this fic takes place after the cell saga but before the Buu saga, so this takes place in the seven year gap between the two...I thought it would be interesting to do a fic that covers those years, seeing as how most fics like this that I have read haven't used this idea. This gives me the chance to do my own new villians and such...and at some point I WILL do the Buu saga so don't worry...to people worrying if Goku will be in this fic or not because of him not wanting to be revived after the fight with Cell...well you'll just have to wait and see! :-)**

**Anyway thanks again for reading and I hope I can make this quite the long fic and that everyone will review and like it! Arigatto! :-)**


	2. More Arrivals!

**Hey everyone, 24 here, I managed to find an internet connection while on my vacation and i still am on it and finished chapter two so here it is hope ya enjoy! Arigatto! Hopefully when i get back chapter 3 will be done, bye!**

* * *

When the light had faded Clare opened her eyes but wished she hadn't, as she saw herself falling from quite a dangerous height, with the ground rushing up to meet her.

"HELP!!" She screamed, as she shut her eyes, praying to wake up before she and the ground got introduced to each other.

Clare continued to fall with no means of which to stop herself. When she opened her eyes again, she saw a huge herd of tree growing right underneath her as she neared certain death.

"Great, just flipping great. I end up falling from the sky, of which I have no idea how I got here, and now I get to be shish-cababed by fricking trees, just great!" She said as she let out a long drawn out scream, expecting to be dead, but when the pain didn't come, she slowly opened her eyes to see the face of Gohan, wincing from her screaming and holding her in his arms.

"Hi, I'm Gohan, who are you?" He asked, not at all fazed by the fact that she was giving him a completely shocked expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern laden in his voice.

"Y...yeah." She said, trying her hardest not to faint in the arms of son of the man she once obsessed over.

"Why were you just falling? Can't you fly?" He asked, a more quizzing look on his soft face now.

Clare couldn't believe it, how did this happen?!

"N...no, I..." Clare was about to finish her sentence when she felt something brush up against her leg.

She looked down and saw a tail that was as blue as her hair and she nearly fainted right then and there. Gohan seemed to notice her tail too because he smiled his father's grin.

"So you're a Saiyan huh?" He asked

"I would guess so." She said, still not quite able to believe what was happening.

Clare ran every scenario she could think of that would lead to her being brought into the world of Dragonball Z but nothing seemed to be quite plausible, even the knowledge that her computer had something to do with it didn't help her make any sense of it.

"What's your name?" She heard Gohan ask.

She looked at the teenage boy and smiled

"My name's Clare." She answered

Gohan smiled

"Nice to meet you Clare, would you like to come back to my house? It's better than just flying here, or falling to your death." He said, laughing at his little joke.

Clare giggled a little then nodded

"Yeah, sure." She said, but when she said that she remembered that where Gohan lived, his harpy of a mother Chi-Chi did as well. Clare decided not to say anything for the time being until she could figure out how she got here. Gohan quickly took off with Clare in his arms, leaving a trail of energy behind them.

**Elsewhere:**

Picture a strawberry blond, blue eyed and pale skinned 16 yr old girl in a  
pair of black skinny jeans and a black Nightwish tee with white tribal print,  
not too fat nor thin packing a white bag with cartoons on it with all the  
essentials you need if you are sneaking out on a photography trip, camera,  
duct tape, iPod, Metal Hammer, The Heroin Diaries, a torch and some food and  
water and not forgetting her lucky Celtic ring and Iron Maiden badge. She pads  
across her room, through a door and on to a veranda, but runs back in a picks  
up her mobile phone, just in case she does need help. Opens the big widow and  
slips on to the moonlit roof and then climbs down a tree and onto the moonlit  
lawn, the air has a crisp, distinctly English chill to it. She runs through  
the silver gardens, out a metal fence and down a small lane towards a small  
eerie cloud shrouded church. I love the night, I hate sleeping it is such a  
waste, especially on a clear bright night like this, the church is getting  
closer, and that place is a treasure trove of material for deviantArt. The  
girl sees something glint from the corner of her eye, she turns and sees a  
glow back around one of the bends, and she treads bask carefully. What she  
sees surprises her, a glistening silver portal, she can't help but get  
closer, but them she feels like she is being pulled into it, suddenly she is  
sucked right into it, oh .  
She is appears in a forest with her bag, looking slightly different this  
time, most notably the big black angle wings. She gets up and also notices a  
sword with tribal pattern on it hanging from her hip.  
"Holy where am I?" with one look down she realises, a small white  
capsule, with a familiar logo on it, the Capsule Corp logo.  
"Cap...Capsule Corp… oh my God…I'M IN DRAGONBALL Z!"

**At Capsule Corp.:**

Trunks was busily typing away at his computer trying to get a speech for his next meeting done. Capsule Corp. Had a client in America that needed a large shipment of different mechanical parts but wasn't quite sure if they should go with using parts from Capsule Corp. Or with another company and Trunks knew that if he could get this client to do business with Capsule Corp. Then it would mean a huge bonus for him and everyone working there.

He stopped his typing and leaned back in his chair, looking out the window of his office and seeing the beautiful day that he was missing. Sometimes he wondered if maybe 24 was right...he didn't really want to be the president of the company, he just does it to make his mother happy...perhaps his happiness does matter?

Trunks didn't have any time to continue his thoughts as something inside the woods outside of Capsule Corp. Caught his eyes. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the window pressing himself up against the glass and straining to see what it was. When he finally did manage to get a good enough look he could see it was a girl with strawberry-blonde hair and was quite pail skinned by normal standards, but what really caught his attention, was the huge black wings on her back that were as black as the night itself.

"What is that thing?!" He asked himself as he turned back to his computer, saved his speech then turned and opened the window as a huge gust blew in and blew some strands of his hair into his face, but he didn't care, right now he was more worried about finding out who that girl is and what she wants or is doing here.

**In the woods outside Capsule Corp.:**

Black Rose Siren was finally walking out of the woods after walking in multiple circles and dizzying herself endlessly when the large, domelike structure of Capsule Corp. Came into view. She kept telling herself that this was just a dream, but every time she pinched herself, she just got a huge shot of pain for her troubles.

"How the heck did this even happen, one minute I'm walking in an alley, the next, I'm walking towards THE Capsule Corp." She said to herself, not noticing Trunks landing behind her. She continued walking and unconsciously brushed one of her wings with her hands, feeling the silky smoothness of the black feathers which could be beautiful but equally as deadly if used correctly. She thought of her current situation, and if her wings act in the way she has imagined them to in her world, then that would mean each individual feather is laced with a deadly poison and she can pull a feather off her wings and throw them like daggers with deadly accuracy. She continued walking as she was unknowingly being followed by Trunks who was carefully avoiding anything that would alert Black Rose Siren to his presence. Just as he was about to tap her on the shoulder, he stepped on a twig with a loud snap.

Black Rose Siren heard the loud snap and reached each hand to the opposite wing.

"Well, no sense in not trying it!" She thought as she tore out a feather from each one and was delighted when she felt no pain...but perhaps that was just from the adrenaline? It didn't matter as she threw her feather-daggers at the thing that caused the snapping noise and was shocked when they made no contact with flesh, but were instead caught in the hand of none other than Trunks Briefs!

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled

Black Rose Siren was completely speechless, she not only nearly stabbed Trunks with her daggers but she could have poisoned him badly...oh and she was face to face with THE Trunks! She shook her head to clear her thoughts and spoke.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little edgy and you surprised me." She said as she bowed her head in embarrassment.

Trunks saw the reaction he got from her and shook his head

"Well there's no harm done, I wasn't hurt and neither were you so everything's okay I guess" He said as he dropped the two feathers that would have been the death of him to the ground.

"Anyway, what's your name?" Trunks asked, as he walked over to her and smiled.

She lifted up her head and smiled at him.

"My name's Black Rose Siren, but all my friends just call me Black Rose or just Rose." She said, as Trunks stuck out his hand.

"Trunks Briefs, current president of Capsule Corp." He said as Rose took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Trunks." She said as she mentally laughed at already knowing his name before he even introduced himself.

"Maybe I'll keep where I come from a secret from her for a while." Trunks thought as he referred to his completely destroyed timeline that he originally came from.

"Maybe if I'm here, more people like me will be too? Maybe if I ask he might know." Black Rose mentally asked herself.

"Is there anymore people who you have met, who, don't quite know where they are or what they are doing here, because to tell you the truth, I'm not exactly from this world...or universe for that matter." She asked Trunks, and was quite surprised when his face didn't change to an expression of shock, but stayed the same.

"Nope, sorry...you say that you're not from this dimension...how do you mean?" Trunks asked, his expression having changed to that of curiousness.

Rose sighed and tried to figure out a way to explain it.

"Well, in my dimensions, everything in this dimension doesn't exist for one thing, everything and everyone in this dimension is part of a television show call Dragonball Z. Everything that you and everybody else has done, we know about...we know how Goku became a Super Saiyan while fighting Frieza because he killed Krillin. We know all about everything that has happened." She explained, noticing Trunks' expression having changed to one of amusement.

"As a matter of fact, I know someone who has told me that exact same thing." Trunks said.

Rose's face lit up with a huge smile.

"Really? Who?" She asked, trying to contain her excitement.

Trunks gave her a coy look and shook his finger.

"It's a surprise, come with me and you'll find out." Trunks said as he began to levitate up off the ground, kicking up a little dust cloud in the process.

"Won't 24 be surprised when I bring someone who could be a reviewer for her Q&A fic back to our place." Trunks thought, making him smile.

Rose didn't quite know how to fly but she decided that she would give it a try before she said she couldn't. So she tried to think of a way to make it easier, and then an idea came to her...she should just think of the wings as a second set of arms, and when she mentally visualized her using her wings as arms and flapping them, she could feel her wings flapping and feel the gust of wind they kicked up with the force they were using, she could feel herself lifting up off the ground and so she applied more force to her wings and flew up to Trunks.

"Alright, let's go!" She said, as Trunks nodded and flew off with Rose hot on his tail.

**At Gohan's House:**

Gohan had been flying with Clare for the last hour or so and Clare had fallen asleep due to the fact that in her dimension, she would have been asleep by this time. Gohan looked down at her and felt a slight blush creep across his face when he saw the serene sleeping girl in his arms. Gohan quickly got back to the task at hand and slowly descended down in front of his house and walked up to the front door carefully opening it, while still holding Clare and making sure not to drop her. As he was slipping off his shoes his mother came running in and had a look of rage in her eyes, her now apparent pregnancy not slowing her down one bit.

"Son Gohan! Where have you been!" She shrieked "You were supposed to be doing your studies!!"

"I was taking a break mom, I needed one." He said cowering somewhat from his mother.

"You don't need breaks, there's plenty of time for that when you're a celebrated scholar! Now get back to work!" She yelled as she saw Clare.

"Who's that?!" She shrieked as Clare began to stir.

"I saved her, she was just falling out of the sky and nearly fell into a forest of trees and could have died if I didn't." Gohan explained as he put her down on a nearby sofa.

"That's a nice story but that doesn't excuse the fact that you left without my permission, I mean what if you ran into that monster Piccolo!? I wouldn't want my baby being forced to fight with that freak again!" Chi-Chi cried, getting a worried look on her face.

On the outside, Gohan passed it off as something his mother usually said, but on the inside he was absolutely fuming, how DARE she say that about Piccolo, he wasn't a monster and if anything he was more of a family than the one he was in right now...his father didn't want to come back to life because he blames himself for all the bad things that happened to the Earth, never once thinking about how it would affect him and his mother, and especially the fact that his soon to be born sibling would never know it's own father...and his mother, oh his mother made him want to just blast her to bits, but he didn't because he knew Piccolo would think of it as a sign of weakness and would be disappointed in him and his father would disapprove as well.

"Mom, I keep telling you, Piccolo's not a monster, he helped save the universe from Frieza and the Earth from Cell...he's a good guy." Gohan said, giving a forced ad fake laugh.

"I don't care what you say, that monster took you from me and left you in the wild where you could have been studying and what if you were eaten!? I couldn't forgive myself if that happened!" His mother gasped.

Clare had woken up and was beginning to get up, rubbing her eyes.

"What's that racket? It sounds like a dying animal." She said, yawning.

Chi-Chi's face went beet red with fury and pulled out a frying pan, smacking Clare across the head with a resounding clang.

"Owwww, what the hell was that for you bitch!?" Clare yelled as she looked at Chi-Chi and then felt a fury build inside herself at the site of her.

"How dare you! Gohan should have let you fall into those trees if you're this horrible to people!" Chi-Chi yelled...again.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't the one hitting people over the back of their heads with a damn frying pan when they ask an innocent question...and I think I found out what woke me up you hag!" Clare yelled as her tail lashed behind her madly and she and Chi-Chi got face-to-face as sparks flew from their noses and the contact they were making with each other.

Gohan looked back and forth between the feuding two and was scared to get in between the two raging women but decided it best to stop them instead of letting them duke it out especially since Clare could kill his mother if she tried, even if she didn't know it.

"Come on Clare, let's go somewhere else!" Gohan said, laughing nervously and literally dragging Clare by her heels out the door with anime rage foam dripping from her mouth and her clawing at the air where Chi-Chi was.

"Let me at the bitch, let me at her!!" Clare screamed as Gohan picked her up and took off, towards the only other person he could trust not to lecture him to do his work and who hated his mother just as much as Clare...24's house.

**Meanwhile:**

A young girl with black, shoulder length hair and oceanic green eyes that mirrored the most beautiful of oceans and was about 5'6, nearly three inches shorter than her huge crush, Vegeta Briefs from Dragonball Z. She was busy searching up some more photos of him, with no success of finding any new ones she had basically found and looked at virtually every picture she could get her hands and eyes on. She envied Bulma and how she was able to get Vegeta as her man and how she was able to explore certain...assets of him. She laughed a little to herself at her fan-girlishness as she came across one picture she hadn't seen before and eagerly clicked on the link as a note on the screen came up.

"PLEASE PRESS "ENTER" TO PROCEED" It read as she quickly clicked on it. What happened next was something she didn't expect...instead of the picture showing up another message did.

"REQUEST PROCESSED, TRANSFER BEGINNING!" It read as a bright light began to emanate from it.

"What the heck? Is this some kind of new advertisement?!" She yelled as the light grew bright enough that she had to shield her eyes and when she opened them again, she was shocked at what she saw.

In front of her was Capsule Corp. And a sight that caused her to get a nosebleed big enough to knock her out. A topless Vegeta, wearing nothing but his boxers...tanning in the sun.


	3. Read First Authors Note Please

****

Android 24: Hey there everyone, Trunks and I are here to say hi!

**Trunks: Hi! (Waves)**

**Android 24: Well, this chapter was a very fun one to write as I am now getting into the whole swing of writing in a narrative perspective because I have usually only written in first person where the main character is the narrator so this is quite a change for me, but it is much easier than I thought!**

**Trunks: She took a bit longer to get this out due to the fact that she has been so busy with her family and I with mine over this summer! (Nods)**

**Android 24: Right Trunks, also to everyone who has asked to be in this fic, please let me know if you asked and have not been implimented into this fic because I would feel awful if I missed anyone...so please let me know in your review...if you are already in this fic...**

**Trunks: Then don't worry about leaving it in your review...because obviously we already know if you're in it. (Chuckles)**

**Android 24: Right...anyway, that's all for now...oh and if I have not yet stated your species like saiyan etc. please let me know in the review as well so i can make my descriptions of your characters better because for some of you i have things planned...(cough) Essence-chan (cough)**

**Trunks: Nice try at covering up a sneak-peak 24...(sweatdrops)**

**Android 24: (Pouts) Well I thought it was good.**

**Trunks: Anyway, enjoy the new chapter everybody!**

**

* * *

**

At 24 and Trunks' House:

Konpakku and 24 had been flying for the last hour and had finally touched down in front of the mansion of a house where 24 and Trunks supposedly called home. Konpakku looked at the front lawn and was breathless at the sigh the saw. In the front lawn was an oasis of flowers and plants, which put any the gardens of any professional gardener to shame in his dimension. Waterfalls were everywhere and a place where two comfortable looking chairs stood looked to obviously be a place where Trunks and 24 went and stayed regularly.

"It's a beautiful house you have 24." He said as he saw the many windows and balconies that littered the outside of the house.

24 Smiled.

"Thank You, most of the gardening you see, I did myself." She said as she walked up the large marble steps to the front door, inserting the key, clicking with each lock it bypassed.

"Really? You sure have a green thumb." Konpakku said as he followed 24 into the enormous house.

"You could say that." She said as she slipped off her high heels and handed them to a service bot that had come rolling to front to greet them.

Konpakku got a good look of the front foyer. Hanging down above them was a crystal chandelier that was sharp enough to spear through anybody it feel on. Behind it were stairs that led to the upstairs rooms and more visibly 24 and Trunks' room. He continued to look as he followed 24 through the house and into the enormous kitchen that was good enough to be considered restaurant quality with all its stainless steel appliances and marble countertops.

"This is quite the house you have from what I can see 24." He said as he sat down on a stool 24 indicated near one of the countertops.

"Thanks Konpakku, Trunks has been good to me ever since I decided to stay here." She said as she sat opened up their windowed fridge and pulled out a glass of a black substance and began drinking it.

Konpakku got a look of disgust on his face as he watched 24 down the horrid looking substance with no problem.

"What IS that stuff 24?" He asked as she finished the glass and put it on the counter.

"Oil of course...I am an Android after all, gotta keep certain parts oiled still. Bulma's working on some upgrades for me so I don't have to drink the shit anymore." She explained as, what Konpakku assumed was the doorbell, rang

"That's weird; I wasn't expecting anyone...maybe it's Vegeta wanting to spar again. I'll be right back." 24 said as she got up walked to the front door, her flame colored dress flickering in the sunlight like a real flame.

The door was heard opening as 24 let out a happy yell.

"Gohan! What are you doing here?" She asked, not sounding at all upset with the fact he was there.

Konpakku stood up and walked to where the front door was and stood behind her, looking at the 15 year old Gohan standing in front of them.

"Hi 24, I just needed to come here to get away from my mother." He said with malice in his voice.

"The bitch got mad at you for taking a break again didn't she?" 24 asked folding her arms in agitation.

"Yeah, she did, you see...while I was taking my break, I saw someone falling from...well the sky and she obviously doesn't know how to fly but she seems to really hate my mother...almost as much as you." Gohan explained as he moved a strand of his mostly stuck-in-place hair out of his face.

"Really? Hehe, sounds like a friend I knew." 24 said as she tried caught sight of someone hiding behind Gohan.

"Who's that behind you?" She asked as Gohan looked behind him.

"Oh...this is the girl who I was talking about." Gohan said as he moved aside to show the person behind him and 24 instantly froze.

"C...Clare?!" She yelled as she took in the sight of the dark blue haired girl in front of her.

"It's a me!" Clare yelled as she and 24 hugged each other.

"It's been too long since I last saw you!" 24 yelled as she led 24 and Clare into the kitchen with Konpakku following close behind.

Everyone sat down and 24 pulled out some sake from the fridge as she poured it into three glasses, one for her Konpakku and Clare. She set them down in front of the people they were for and sat down in front of everyone, smiling

"Oh I'm sorry Gohan, did you want anything?" She asked as she got ready to get up again.

"No, I'm fine, thanks 24." He said as 24 sat back down.

"So Clare...how did you get here?" She asked as she looked at Gohan, who was staring at Clare awkwardly.

"Well I was on my computer, reading my favourite fanfic and when I went to turn the computer off, it wouldn't because I usually just press the big button on it instead of going through the tedious task of opening the start menu and waiting for it to turn off." Clare started

24 nodded, motioning for Clare to continue.

"So anyway, when the computer didn't turn off, I looked up to see why and when I did, I saw a small light emanating from in the screen and it was slowly growing...right to the point where I had to shield my eyes because it had grown so bright. When I opened my eyes again, I was free falling down towards a forest that would have caused me to get shish-cababed but that to Gohan, I wasn't" Clare said, finishing her story and sending a smile of thanks towards Gohan who then blushed.

"Konpakku, since we're on the subject, how did you get here?" 24 asked, picking up her sake and taking a long swig of it.

"Well, my way happened in basically the same way as Clare's, except that I had my computer blow up in my face and knock me out completely. When I woke up I was in a hospital in Hercule City and so I left and well...the rest you basically know." He explained as 24 started playing with her necklace as the fires flashed inside it like they were dancing, adding to the dresses effect.

"This is quite interesting...I mean, I was the only one who was brought into this world and that was two years ago. I wonder why more people are suddenly being brought into this world now and not when I was brought here." She said as the door was heard opening and two pairs of footsteps could be heard from the front of the house.

24's eyes glowed an emerald green and then went back to normal as she stood up from her chair and put her cup in the sink and quickly rinsed it.

"Hi honey! How was work?" She said as she indicated Trunks being the one who walked in the door.

"It was quite interesting, I found someone who was in the same situation as you were!" He said as he walked in, wearing his business suit with a Black Rose Siren walking behind him, looking somewhat shy.

When Black Rose was in the kitchen where everyone could see her, the first thing that caught everyone's eyes were the huge black wings folded on her back.

"Oh my Kami!" Clare yelled as she got up to get a closer look at the wings.

Black Rose backed away from Clare and gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, but these wings are special, they have poison tipped feather that could kill you in less than a minute so I would advise against touching them...unless you have a death wish." Black Rose said as Clare jumped back and held her hand with a pure white complection on her face.

"Wow, those are quite the awesome wings you have there, what's your name?" 24 asked as she got up and the necklace on her neck caught Black Rose's eyes, instantly, she knew who this girl was and what Trunks was talking about before when he mentioned he knew someone who was in the same position she's in now.

"You're Android 24 aren't you?" She asked

24 Nodded.

"Yep, how did you know that?" She asked as she began to play with the necklace with her fingers.

"I'd recognize that necklace anywhere...after all, I gave it to you." Black Rose said as she smiled.

24's eyes widened in surprise and a smile broke onto her face.

"Black Rose Siren!" She said as she carefully hugged the girl, not wanting to get herself poisoned.

"Let me guess, bright light from the computer got so bright you covered your eyes and when you opened them you were in the DBZ world?" She asked as she let go of Black Rose

"Not quite, I was...well I basically ran away from home and when I entered an alley I saw a huge ...portal I think it was. When I got close enough to it, it pulled me right into it and when I came to I was in this world with these big black wings. "She explained, as she began running her fingers along her feathers on her wings.

"Uhhhhhh wouldn't that poison you too?" Gohan asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I doubt it, since they are a part of me I think it makes me immune to the poison in the wings." She said as she pulled a feather out.

Everyone watched in awe as the feather visibly hardened to that of being able to be thrown and Black Rose turned it over in her hand thoughtfully. 24 stood up and walked over to a wall phone, picking it up and dialling a number.

"Who are you calling honey?" Trunks asked as 24 pressed the talk button.

"I'm calling Bulma to let her know to have anyone else who is not from this world or acts kind of like the others to be brought here so we can figure this out" She said as was able to be heard answering the other line.

**Meanwhile at Capsule Corp:**

Essence-chan slowly began to regain her consciousness and when she regained the ability to open her eyes, she was blinded by the light from the sun shining on her face.

"Wait that's not the sun." She said as she began to regain her focus and when she did she nearly fainted again, the light that was shining on her wasn't the sun at all but a very pissed off looking Vegeta who had his energy flaring from his anger.

"You're finally awake, now tell me woman, what the hell were you doing spying on me!?" He yelled as he jerked Essence off the ground and stood her in front of him.

"Sp...Spying? I wasn't spying!" Essence yelled, holding her hands up in defence.

"It sure seemed that way girl, care to tell what caused that nosebleed that knocked you out?" Vegeta said as a sly grin formed on his face, already knowing the answer.

Essence fumbled with a answer in her mind and then just blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"I finally got a sick joke my friend told me and got the nosebleed from it." She blurted as Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"So you're naturally a blonde?" He asked as Essence did an anime falldown and Sweatdrop to go with it at the question.

Essence looked up at Vegeta with a slightly annoyed demeanour and stood up, taking a strand of her jet black hair and moving behind her ear as she then smiled, mentally swooning at Vegeta's sarcastic attitude and somewhat clueless mentality.

"No, I naturally have black hair...just have some...clueless moments sometimes!" She said, giving a grin that made Vegeta get a somewhat freaked out look on his face but he did a good job at hiding it as he folded his arms and got his normal stoic look on his face.

"Well, care to explain why you are here?" He asked, a more agitated look on his face now.

Essence gave a somewhat thoughtful look as she titled her head to one side and thought of a way to explain this to Vegeta.

**Back at Trunks and 24's house:**

24 put the phone back on the base in the wall and turned to the face everyone that was there.

"Bulma says that nobody like you guys have turned up at Capsule Corp. But she said she would send them here if any did." 24 explained as she went up to give Trunks a rather steamy kiss which he gratefully leaned into, the both of them not apparently not caring that people were watching them.

When the both broke off the kiss for some air, everyone was staring at them but they brushed it off as nothing. Trunks smiled as he looked at them all.

"If you think that was steamy, you should us in the bedroom!" He said as 24 turned beet red and elbowed in the ribs hard, making him fall to the ground and 24 got a cross between agitation and an I-Told-You-So look on her face.

"Baka, don't tell them about our private things!" 24 said as Trunks slowly got up and gave a weak smile .

Everybody started laughing and Trunks and 24 even started laughing along with the group.

Gohan glanced over at Clare and started blushing at the thoughts running through his head.

"She's really pretty he thought...but I doubt she would find a geek like me cute at all, she would probably turn me down if I asked her out." He thought grimly as he watched the laughing beauty in front of him.

Android 24 felt a different ki that felt different from the others and thought about checking it out, but decided not to, it was probably just another author coming into the world. Or so she thought. Not far from the house was a figure hiding in the shadows of the trees and smirking evilly.

"Good, now that they are almost all here...I can begin my plan." It said as they held pictures of ever author including 24 in their hands

* * *

**Androidn 24: (Laughs evilly) This is me being evil and leaving you at a cliffy!**

**Trunks: Ummmm, 24, I think they gathered that before they read this authors note**

**Android 24: (Sweatdrops) What a bubble burster you are Trunks! Until next chapter, bye! also remember what I said in the first authors note of this chaapter, if you are not in this fic yet but have already asked, please let me know in your review and to everyone who i have not stated yet, please tell me your prefered species so i can describe you all beter! Arigatto! :-)**


	4. Julia Arrives!

**Android 24: Hey everyone!**

**Trunks: Hey!**

**Android 24: Well everyone I should start out by saying that I'm sorry this chapter is so short but i reached a total writers block after I brought Sailor Star Mars in so I may take longer to do the next update...along with the fact I have to go to Drivers Ed...from 10 in the morning to 5 in the bloody evening, stupid parents signing me up for things without telling me!**

**Trunks; Calm down babe, no use yelling about something you can't change.**

**Android 24: (Looks at Trunks seductively) Trunks baby...**

**Trunks: (Smirks) Yes?**

**Android 24: Sleep on the couch tonight. (Walks off)**

**Trunks: WHAT?! 24 PLEASE WAIT!!( Chases after her)**

* * *

A few days have passed since 24 and the authors that were brought into the world of DBZ had got together and met. Essence-chan had been asked by Vegeta to stay at Capsule Corp. And was introduced to Bulma. 24 and Trunks had the other authors stay at their place seeing as how they had enough bedrooms to house a small army and with Trunks and Clare's Saiyan appetite it was like feeding a small army.

In An Unknown Area:

A dark figure is seen as it walks into a room full of candles that are flickering and casting an eerie and evil kind of glow throughout the whole room, illuminating only that of the figure and a second figure's body from the shoulders down, making it nearly impossible to see the figures faces. Our first figure, (who was mentioned in the last chapter) walked over to the second figure who was wearing a full body armour suit that shone in the glow of the flames from the candles that adorned the walls and tables of the room. When the first figure was close enough to the second figure, a better view of what they were wearing was given and they were wearing the same kind of armor as the second figure but with a difference in color, one was wearing red and the other was wearing a very dull color of blue our first figure sat down beside the next one a opened a file they were carrying that was previously unseen.

"So how is the plan unfolding?" The one in red asked as they both looked at pictures of the authors.

The figure in blue pulled out a picture and handed it to the one in red.

"Quite well, more than half of them are already here and the others should be here soon." The one in blue said as the one in red took the photo he was being handed and looked it over.

"Is this the one we plan to use in our plans?" the red one asked.

"Yes, they are perfect for our plans and with their power, it would next to impossible to stop us...and it wouldn't take much to make them join us...their species is quite...head strong, even if they don't know it, they will feel a compelling urge to defend their honour and ego." The blue answered as even a smirk could be seen in the darkness.

The one in red got a smirk on their face as well.

"Excellent, when can we begin the final phase of the plan?" they asked

"Soon, once the rest of them are here, we can begin!"

Two forms of laughter could be heard echoing throughout the room as the two figures howled in amusement.

Meanwhile, back at 24 and Trunks' house:

24 had just finished cleaning up the mess of a breakfast that she had prepared for her and her house guests and let out a sigh of relief as she looked at her spotless kitchen...she had cleaning bots sure, but she felt much better knowing she cleaned something with her own hands.

Konpakku came walking in and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey 24, finished cleaning?" He asked as his tail swung behind him as he walked...not only did they not know he had a tail when they first encountered each other but they only just realised it this morning over breakfast when it accidentally rubbed against her leg while they were eating.

"Yeah, i love cleaning but with all these dishes i think my hands are going to be pruned for a while now." She joked, motioning towards the clean dishes sitting on a drying rack.

Konpakku laughed and looked at the clean kitchen which had looked like a war zone not fifteen minutes ago.

"Nice job cleaning up...sorry if I didn't help, I'll help ya next time if ya want." He offered as 24 smiled and waved her hand passively.

"Oh don't worry about it, I find it relaxing to clean anyway."

Konpakku nodded as Clare and Black Rose walked in seeing the clean kitchen with shock written on their faces at how clean it was.

"Yes I know how clean it is and don't worry about offering to clean up next time, I find it relaxing" 24 said as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, opening it and taking a sip.

"So what are you planning to do for today 24?" Clare asked

24 had a thoughtful look appear on her face and then smiled.

"Well I have to go to CC to get my upgrades done so I don't need to drink oil to keep certain parts of my body oiled, you can come along and meet Bulma if you would like...and Vegeta." She said, smiling as she mentioned Vegeta.

"I take it you're on good terms with the Saiyan no ouji?" Konpakku asked as 24 nodded.

"Yep, he and I spar quite frequently, in fact he was supposed to be here this morning so I wonder what happened, he's never late, he hates it when people are late and makes it poignant to be early himself." She explained as she placed her thumb under her lower lip and got a thoughtful look on her face once again.

"Well lets go then, and when we get there you can ask him yourself." Rose suggested as 24 put the lid on her water bottle and put it back in the fridge.

"That's exactly what I was thinking Rose!" 24 said happily as she walked to the front door and put on a different set of footwear from what she usually wore, she put on knee high black leather boots that actually went with the dark red skirt and black tank top she was wearing along with the necklace Black Rose had given her.

"I take it you like the necklace?" Rose asked, smiling

"Yep I always wear it when i wake up to the time i go to bed...it's so special...i used it to remind myself of the people who had become my friends." 24 said smiling as she fiddled with the necklace in question.

"Well you look really nice with it on 24...brings out your eyes." Konpakku complimented smiling.

24 giggled a little as she widened her eyes to show them to everyone.

"You mean these eyes?" She asked as her eyes flashed from her natural blue to an ocean green, then purple and red and back to blue.

Everyone gave an amused and somewhat nervous laugh.

"Don't worry, I usually choose to have my eyes my natural color...only when I'm really mad will my eyes go red and green when I'm sad and purple...well that's something only Trunks knows!" She said happily as everyone anime felldown.

"Annnnnyway, lets get to CC and get you those upgrades...and meet Veggie-chan and Bulma!" Clare said, pumping her fist in the air.

24 Sweat-dropped

"I would advise not calling him that because last time I did he said the next person to call him that would BE a vegetable when he was through with them."

Clare got one of those nervous signs on her head as she shrank back and shook a bit.

"Don't worry Clare, if Vegeta tries anything, I'll get 'im!" 24 Said as she put an arm over Clare's shoulder and smiled evilly.

"You picked up the look from Trunks didn't you?" Rose asked.

"Perhaps! Now let's go!" 24 yelled as she literally dragged everyone out of the door and took off towards CC.

Meanwhile:

A girl with brown hair down past her back, who went by the name of Julia, was sitting on her bed with a plate full of chicken and fish...her favourite things to eat and as she was eating her food she was reading her new favourite fanfiction on her fave show DBZ. She continued to eat and read as the hours went 

from late afternoon into the late hours of the night. When she finally realised what time it was, her plate was completly cleared of the food in question and she was finished reading the fic she had come across recently and had subscribed to it, eagerly awaiting the update. She hit the power button on her computer, turning it off instantly and setting the room into complete darkness. She stood where she was letting her eyes adjust to the sudden darkness and when they did she climbed into bed, instantly falling asleep.

When she did wake up she felt sore and was cold but rested none the less. As she opened her eyes she was blinded by the sun shining into her eyes.

"Darn sun shining through my drapes, I thought I had those closed!" She moaned in annoyance as she put her hands behind her to hoist herself up but what she felt wasn't her bed with it's smooth sheets...it was grass! She jumped up and looked at her surroundings. She was surrounded by evergreen trees and birds were flying every which-way, chirping happily.

"She looked at herself, she was the same as she could tell aside from the fact that she was wearing different clothing from what she was wearing when she went to sleep last night, now she was wearing a skirt that was brown and had a more translucent lace at the edges of it with a blue short-sleeved shirt and some red and blue sneakers.

"What the heck is going on!!" She yelled, as the birds flew in fright from the sudden disturbance in the quiet forest.


	5. Computer Troubles

Hello everyone, I know you are all wondering why I have not updated yet

Hello everyone, I know you are all wondering why I have not updated yet. Well as it would turn out my laptop has had a problem develop with it where I cant even get onto my comp profile which means I also cant upload the chapter and have been forced onto a desktop which sucks, so while I am trying to fix it I would like to apologize about this because it randomly just stopped working for me so thanks for your understanding and I will update as soon as my stupid laptop wants to work for me again :-)

Ariggato

-Android 24


	6. IM NOT DEAD!

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone, I'm back...but with only a small chapter because i completly forgot what I had written int he original copy before my comp went insane and had to be reformatted, making me lose my data...oh well on a side note I learned a lesson from this: ALWAYS BACK UP YOU COMPUTER FILES IN MORE THEN ON SOURCE!! Anyway on with the chapter no matter how short it is!

* * *

Julia had no idea where she was or how she even got here to begin with, let alone how to get out the forest that she was wondering through which seemed endless. She had however managed to get a bit of a guide with the sound of what she thought sounded like the sound of cars and people so she had been following the sounds to where they were the loudest and thankfully, when she got to where the tress were becoming more and more less frequent she began to see cars. Cars that were floating on air and driving faster than she was used to seeing cars travel. When she stepped out of the forest onto what she guessed was the sidewalk she was marveled at the buildings and the sizes of them which seemed to defy logic. As she was busy marveling the buildings, she hardly noticed a "car" that went zooming past her and the gust from the car caused a puddle to come flying up and cover her in the muddy substance which had now soaked her hair, clothes and every other part of her.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" She screamed as she shook some of the mud off but was still covered in it.

The car that had gone by her pulled to a stop only a few meters away and began slowly backing up. When it was right beside her the tinted window on the driver's side began rolling down and when she could actually see the person behind the window she was in shock, it was none other than Bulma Briefs!

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there and by the time I did I had splashed you with water." She said as she poked her head out the window to see the now soaked Julia.

Julia shook her head and smiled.

"It's okay, it was an accident, don't worry about it." She said.

"Well I can't help but feel bad, at least let me help you by getting you a change of clothes from my house. I'm about your size so, why don't you hop in and I'll take you there?" Bulma offered as she waited for Julia to answer.

Julia normally wouldn't get into a car with a random stranger, but this person was an exception, Bulma technically wasn't a stranger so she decided a change of clothes would be better than walking around as a muddy mess and got into the passenger's side of the car and buckled up.

"Alright, hold on!" Bulma said as they took a fast U-Turn and drove off fast enough to nearly paste Julia to her seat.

* * *

**At Android 24 and Trunk's House:**

24 had just finished cleaning up the kitchen which had only just a few minutes ago looked like a war zone, with all the dishes and food scattered all over the place but now it looked like she had hired professional cleaners to do it for her but she had always thought she could clean better and faster than they could and for free for that matter.

"That's better, now if only I keep this, this way." She said as Konpakku walked in and had a smile on his face when he walked in and sat down on at the counter on one of the bar stools.

"Hey Konpakku, what can I do for ya?" 24 Asked as she put the cloth she used to clean the counter in what appeared to be a shoot to the laundry bin.

"Nothin really, just seein what's up.' He said as 24 smiled.

"Cute, where are the others at?" She asked as at that time, Black Rose and Clare walked in.

"Speak of the devil." 24 laughed as Clare and Black Rose stood where they were.

"What's up guys?" she asked as Clare sighed.

"Well you see 24, we have been trying to figure out how we got here and we think the sooner we find out the better and maybe some of us could get home if we want to…not that I want to because I love it here but other authors might want to go home…for all we know, people might show up who don't even know what the heck DBZ is." She explained as 24 and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Clare's right 24…although if someone comes here and doesn't know what DBZ is I would think they have never heard of or even read manga or watched anime but that's beside the point." Konpakku said, standing up and walking to the fridge.

"May I?" He asked as 24 waved her hand dismissively.

"Be my guest, what's mine is yours, except Trunks and anything in our room." 24 said, giving a small laugh.

"I figured on that part…ehehehe." Konpakku laughed as he pulled out bottled water.

"Anyway, if you wanna know how you all got here, I guess I should start at the beginning." 24 said as everyone leaned in closer.

"What do you mean 24?" Black Rose asked.

24 gave a somewhat guilty smile.

"Well ya see you're all here because…"

* * *

**I am so evil; I left you all at a cliffy!! Please don't kill me! I only updated so you would all know I'm not dead and have not forgotten the fic, just been busy with school….CURSE YOU SCHOOL!! (Shakes fist)**

**Anyway, I am not making any decisions on a date for the next chap because I don't wanna feel bad if I can't update on that day. So just keep your eyes peeled, bye! ******


	7. More Authors Invade DBZ!

**Android 24: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! I finally fixed my comp and so I fished around on it for a bit and managed to find a copy of the chapter I thought I lost that my computer made a backup of! Yay!**

**Trunks: 24...Your comuter wouldn't have had a problem if you hadn't dropped it down the stairs.**

**Android 24: Hush you! Do you want to sleep on the couch again!?**

**Trunks: Nope!!**

**Android 24: I thought so! (Thinks) I love being the MAN of this relationship!**

**Trunks: I heard that!**

**Android 24: Shit, sometimes this whole mental bond thing really bites...no pun intended!**

**Trunks: Suuuuuuure!**

**Android 24: (Glares at Trunks) Anyway, enjoy the chapter!! by the way just so you know...Barryc10 and Garuto have been introduced and not to be a pain but could whoever isn't in here yet please let me know in a PM, my comp somehow deleted all my emails and I forgot who's not in yet. Thanks!**

* * *

Back at 24's house:

"Well ya see, you guys are all here because...I asked for you to brought here...at least that's what I think happened." 24 said and she sat down on a stool.

"What do you mean?" Black Rose asked.

"Well, about six months after then end of the Q&A, I began to miss you guys, so I went to Dende to ask for you guys to be brought here...he said that it wasn't possible...but I guess he must have found a way and did it for me...I'll have to go thank him later." 24 answered

"And you're sure that Dende is the reason for this?" Konpakku asked as he shifted around in his seat.

"I'm pretty sure of it, somethings have been off but I'm sure that's just because that's what happens when people get brought here." 24 said as she started looking around

"By the way...have you seen Trunks anywhere?" she asked Konpakku smiled.

"He said he had to go something for work and that he would be back later...that's all he mentioned." Konpakku said as Black Rose and Clare nodded, smiling.

24 could tell when something was off and something was definatly off...suspiciously off.

"Alright, what's goin on...you're all smiling at me...weirdly." she said as she got up and stalked towards the three authors who had worry signs appear by their heads.

"No...nothings goin on 24, what gave you that idea!?" Clare said as she waved her arms frantically.

"Yeah, nothing out of the ordinary!" Black Rose yelled as she fell off her chair trying to back away.

24 had an anime Sweatdrop appear by her head as she sighed.

"Fine...I guess since you won't tell me, I'll have to wait till Trunks gets home with my surprise then." She said as she started walking out of the kitchen and towards the front door where some light knocking had started.

Black Rose got up with a confused look on her face.

"How did you know it was a surprise?" She asked as Clare and Konpakku yelled at her for saying it.

24 turned around and gave a smile that resembled Fai's from Tsubasa.

"Because you just told me silly." She said as she walked to the door and opened it.

Gohan was standing there looking somewhat nervous but smiling at 24 none the less.

"Hey 24, is...is Clare here?" He asked as a blush appeared on his face.

24 knew that look, she had seen it when Trunks had started falling for her during the Q&A fic...he had a crush on Clare.

"How cute." She thought as she ushered Gohan in.

"Hey Clare, someone here to see you!" She shouted as Clare ran in and smiled when she saw Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, what's up?" She asked. As Konpakku and Black Rose joined the group at the door.

"Uhhhh, I was wondering...if you would like to go and hangout somewhere." He said, trying to cover up his nervousness and if Clare noticed it she didn't show it.

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" She asked as she walked over to her shoes and pulled them on.

"I was thinking I could show you around Hercule City, since you're new here." He said as he smiled still looking somewhat nervous and red in the cheeks from blushing.

Clare laughed as she walked out the door with Gohan.

"Sounds good, see ya later guys!" She said as Gohan picked her up and flew away, seeing as how Clare couldn't fly yet.

"See ya later, dinners at seven so be back then and Gohan...you're more than welcome to join us if you want." 24 said as she waved.

"Sure thing, I'll ask my mom." Gohan replied as he flew off with Clare in his arms.

"Alright guys we need to get to Capsule Corp. Because I told Vegeta I would spar with him...he's already mad I skipped a day to be with you so I should go...besides, you could watch and possibly spar with me or him depending on how things go." 24 said as she walked outside joined by Black Rose and Konpakku.

"Awesome, I can't wait to meet Bulma and Vegeta!" Black Rose said as she flapped her wings, lifting her off the ground.

"Yeah, let's just hope we don't get lost in Capsule Corp. That place is a maze." Konpakku said as he started lifting off the ground in preparation to start flying.

"Actually the place isn't as hard to navigate as you might think...once you get used to it, it's as easy to navigate as my house...and bunny, Bulma's mother, is such a sweetheart and her sweets are amazing!" 24 cried happily as they took off to Capsule Corp.

Black Rose and Konpakku were finding it somewhat difficult to keep up with 24 as she was flying a bit faster then they could.

"Hey 24, mind slowing down a bit, Black Rose and I can't fly as fast as you!" Konpakku yelled as 24 turned around and had an embarrassed look on her face.

"Oh yeah, sorry bout that." She said as she rubbed the back of her head.

* * *

Meanwhile:

**I was sitting on the floor of my house, playing DBZ: Budokai 3, and just  
defeated Kid Buu in Versus. After I turn the game off, I see that there is a  
small light on the TV. I move closer as it expands, and I see Kami's Lookout  
through it. I place my hand on it, and pass through, vanishing from my  
Dimension, onto Kami's lookout. "What happened?" I look down and see that  
I'm wearing Saiyan Battle Armor, and have a tail wrapped around me. My  
normally dark blond hair is now black, and is slightly longer, falling down  
the sides and back of my face. As surprised as I am, I decide to try  
something, and cup my hands behind me. "Ka Me Ha Me Ha!" While I chant,  
energy forms and I fire it forward, off the Lookout. I yell in triumph, not  
knowing I'm being watched. "I wonder what other energy moves I can do now  
that I'm a part of this Dimension? I'll find out Later."**

* * *

**At Capsule Corp.:**

24, Konpakku, and Black Rose touched down soundlessly and walked up to the front door of Capsule Corp.

"Okay so like I said on the way here, whatever you do, don't bug Vegeta or call him Veggie-head. He will blow and energy hole in the wall." 24 said as she rang the doorbell.

Subtle footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door as 24 smiled when the door opened showing Bulma's mother on the other side.

"Oh hello 24! It's so nice to see you...and you brought guests! I'll get the cakes and some tea, come in and make yourselves at home. Bulma's not here right now...but Vegeta and one of his friends are in the living room right now so you can go and make yourselves at home in there, oh goodness me i'm repeating myself. This is just like the time..."Bunny said as she started rambling on.

24 put a hand on Bunny's shoulder and smiled.

"We got the idea Bunny, thanks, we'll do that so when you are ready you can come join us in the living room." She said as she stepped in.

"Thank you." Konpakku said as he bowed in appreciation

"Yes thank you." Black Rose said as she copied Konpakku and followed 24 inside.

24 slipped off her boots and walked down the hall as Konpakku and Black Rose took off their shoes and ran after 24, not wanting to get lost in the seemingly massive building. The group walked around the building for a few minutes until they entered a large room which was adorned with couches and chairs that were arranged in a way that surrounded a rather large plasma screen T.V. and stereo system with a game console that resembled an XBOX 360.

24 walked over to the couch where Vegeta was apparently sitting with a girl of about seventeen who was talking with Vegeta and , laughing...with Vegeta.

"hey Vegeta, who's this?" 24 asked, motioning to the girl sitting by Vegeta.

Vegeta pointed at the girl.

"Essence-chan, Android 24."

Android 24, Essence-chan." He said as he introduced them.

The girl who's name was Natalie stood up and smiled brightly.

"THE Android 24, as in, the author of Ask the Characters?!" She yelled happily.

"That's the one...I take you're one of the reviewers?" 24 asked.

"yep...how long have you been here?" Natalie asked.

"I've been here since the end of the fic so around a year...Trunks and I are still married in case you're wondering and Vegeta along with the others know about the Q&A fic, even if they aren't the same ones as the ones who were in the fic. Oh also, the two who are behind me are Konpakku and Black Rose Siren, two other reviewers who somehow got brought into this world as well."

"Wow so I'm not the only one...anyone else who has been brought here?" Natalie asked

"Clare-stovold has been brought here as well and I have felt some new energy signatures appear recently so I would guess that a few more have, it's just a matter of finding them now." 24 explained as Bunny walked in carrying a platter filled with different kinds of assorted sweets and another platter that had assorted tea bags with a large tea kettle on it that gleamed in its silver lustre.

"I have everything ready, who wants some?!" She asked as everyone except for Vegeta got up to have some of the sweets and make their tea.

**With Clare and Gohan:**

Gohan had been flying with Clare above Hercule City and pointing out where the best shops, restaurants, and leisure areas were along with the places to stay away from, to which Clare pointed at her tail and laughed saying she had no problems handling a few thugs.

Gohan had now started showing Clare some of his favourite places outside the city to go such as the waterfall where he usually found Piccolo meditating, today though he didn't find him..."He must be at the lookout" He thought as he flew Clare to one of his favourite spots.

He landed on top of A cliff overlooking the sea as the sun was beginning to set behind it, casting a brilliant orange and pink hue over the water. He set Clare down and walked over to the edge of the cliff, sitting down he patted a spot for Clare to sit down on.

Clare came and sat down beside Gohan and had a look of wonder on her face as she looked on in amazement at the marvellous sun set, one of the most beautiful she had ever seen.

Gohan looked over at Clare who at the moment at the moment looked like a child on Christmas with the rays of the setting sun reflecting off her face and giving a special glow to her features.

Gohan blushed at the sight of her.

"Why the heck do i have to blush like a school girl every time I see her, sure she's pretty and I do like her but why does she affect me like this?" He thought

Clare looked at Gohan as he was blushing which Gohan quickly turned away from in order to hide his blushing face

"Something the matter Gohan?" Clare asked

Gohan waited for the hotness in his cheeks to leave then turned around and smiled.

"Nope the sun just went into my eyes." He lied, as Clare sighed.

"Well this certainly is a beautiful sunset, much better than the ones where I come from, pollution and all makes it hard to see the sun sometimes and the environment is being destroyed by humanity and not much is being is done to save it." Clare said as she laid down on the grass and looked at the cotton-candy colored clouds the were floating in the sky majestically.

"That's unfortunate, because the Earth, no matter what dimension it is in, is a beautiful place to live in especially with the many forms of life that inhabit it and make it what it is...that's why everyone fights so hard to protect it, not many planets have such beauty that inhabit them."

Clare tilted her head to look at Gohan and smiled

"You really do love this planet don't you Gohan?" She asked

"Well it's my home. It's home to my friends, and everyone else." He said as laid down next Clare and stared up at the clouds, contemplating on whether he should ask Clare the question he had burning in his mind. Would she go on a date with him?

**At that precise moment:**

A boy wearing a white T-shirt with a red jacket over top and dark blue jeans was sitting at his computer and had just signed into his Fanfiction account. Outside Fanfiction he was an average person but on the net he was known as Garuto. And he had just barely been logged on when his computer screen began to go out of whack such as everything becoming fuzzy and static filled.

He smacked his computer...hard, which only seemed to make the matter as the screen then began to glow a vibrant teal and then got brighter till it was pure white and nearly burnt his retnas out of his head, he then shielded his eyes.

A few seconds later, he felt a strong breeze, so he opened his eyes, seeing as how the bright light had died down...of course he then wished he hadn't because when he looked down he saw he was falling...and was going to fall on top of someone.

**With Clare and Gohan:**

Gohan looked at Clare with a blush on his face, having decided to ask her out he was extremly nervous.

"Clare?" He asked

"Hmm?"

"Would you..." Gohan began.

"LOOK OUT!!" He heard someone yell.

"Did you hear something?" Clare asked as Gohan looked up and tried to jump out of the way but couldn't in time and instead had Garuto fall right on top of him.

Clare sweatdropped and checked to make sure that Gohan and the person she supposedly didn't know were okay.

* * *

**Android 24: Well everyone , I hope this chapter was worth the long wait for me to update...I am going to be working on this a bit more on and off for a while due to school...but never fear, I will update.**

**Trunks: And until then, why don't we go and UPDATE our fun tonight?**

**Android 24: (Blushes) Baka, you're lucky I'm crazy about you or i'd have slapped you by now.**

**Trunks: (Growls seductivly and picks 24 up and fireman carries her away)**

**Android 24; TRUNKS!! Put me down...Is it that time of the month again for you?!**

**Trunks: Maybe...(Snickers)**

**Android 24: Awwww shit!! I'm so screwed!!**

**Trunks: literally!!**

**Android 24: I am gonna be so sore in the morning!! Kami help me!!**


	8. Chapter Preview!

Hello there everyone, it's me. I know, I know, I haven't updated in AGES but please don't kill me! School was making me not update I swear! Anyway, this chapter is incomplete but I figured a small taste of what is to come would be nice for you so consider it a early Christmas present from me and I am hoping to update before the 28th so keep your fingers crossed. I would like to point out that there is, what I consider, a big make-out session in this preview so I would like you to be forewarned that if you're not into the whole, making love idea, then don't read it...however if you're not bothered by it, read on and please let me know how I did as this is my FIRST make-out scene I have ever written and need feedback. Anyway, enough of my yammering, enjoy this preview!

* * *

**At Trunks and Android 24:**

I had been sitting alone in the house for the last hour because Black Rose and Konpakku had both gone out to do some exploring and to test their abilities in a less populated area and Gohan and Clare were both out on what I considered a first date and Trunks had yet to return home.

"This is just ridiculous, I have a slew of things that can keep me entertained until Trunks decides to show up with my surprise." I said to myself in frustration, searching through my mind to think of something, anything, that I could do. The idea eventually came to me causing me to jump from my chair with a smile on my face.

"I know, I can use the karaoke machine that is built into the Limo Clare gave Trunks and I for our wedding gift!" I yelled with glee as I ran for the said limo.

Once I had managed to get to the car, I fired up the machine and popped in my chosen CD which was Perfect Day by Cascada and switched through it to my favourite song, Endless Summer.

The song began and I prepared my vocals for the song that helped to exhibit my personality. When I felt the beat that came before I had to sing, I put the mic in front of my lips and took a breath as the beat came and I began dancing as I sang.

"**It feels like paradise  
The world is closing in  
It feels so right  
I start to fantasize  
About what we getting in  
'Cause now you're mine  
This is our time**

**It's an endless summer  
Boy I want you close to me  
In an endless summer  
We'll make love and we'll be free**

**It's an endless summer  
Boy I want you close to me  
In an endless summer  
Now it's time for you and me" **The song broke off into a gap with only the beats to carry my body which had no problem performing the seductive and slightly erotic dance moves it could perform. I heard a cough from behind me and, hiding my surprise did a spin to look at who it was and to my delight it was the object of my thoughts. I continued to spin and such as the song went on.

I felt that the next chorus was coming up so, looking at Trunks with a smile on my face as I sang.

"Endless summer" Was all I had to say for the moment but prepared myself for the next part of the song and continued to dance with more intensity as the song's beat picked up. I began to walk off the small steps of the small stage, pulling out all the stops to get what I wanted out of him right now…and from the look on his face, he could tell what it was and couldn't wait for it. I walked up to him, right to the point where we were nearly touching each other and began the next verse.

"**My heart beats stronger now  
Now you're by my side  
I hold you tight  
Please let me show you how  
We'll grab a ray of light  
'Cause now you're mine  
This is our time" **I began to dance in front of him in a seductive way and his smile brightened, being the secret little hentai that he was.

**"Endless summer  
Boy I want you close to me  
In an endless summer  
We'll make love and we'll be free" **I smiled as I pushed him into one of the chairs that sat in front of the limo's stage and sat on his lap, with his arm around my waist.  
**  
"It's an endless summer  
Boy I want you close to me  
In an endless summer  
Now it's time for you and me"** I couldn't take it anymore, and from the look he was giving me, neither could he. I dropped the mic with a resounding crash and thrust my lips against his as our tongues began to fight for dominance in the other's mouth…usually his won, but not this time, this time I was going to be calling the shots here and that was it!

I pried his mouth open with my tongue and then began to explore and taste the wonderful flavour of his mouth. He seemed a bit surprised by my forwardness but didn't seem turned off by it in the least, which he exhibited by trying to lower the straps on my top but was then slapped away by one of my hands.

"Not so fast tiger, I'm in charge this time!" I growled as I pulled away from the kiss for air, and to nibble on the place where I had marked him as mine and only mine. Causing him to wriggle around in either pain or pleasure I couldn't tell. I slowly brought one of my hands up to wrap around his neck and the other hand to slip up into his shirt to feel his amazingly toned ab muscles all eight of 'em!

He smirked a little from the contact as I began to bring down the other hand to wrap around the edge of the shirt and began to pull it up slowly as my other hand still explored his torso, moving up from the abs to move over his rock hard chest.

"What if someone walks in?" He asked, now sounding a bit concerned.

"So what if they do? All they'll see is how hard it is for me to keep my hands…." I kissed him again. "And mouth, off of you." I said as I winked a bit, but still keeping my seductive look on my face.

"Fine by me!" He laughed as we both let go of our little casual fore play and went into a more intense make-out session.

**With Clare and Gohan:**

Clare had gotten up to check on Gohan and the person who fell on top of him and when she saw then, she burst out laughing…there they were, in a mangled, tangled heap and knocked unconscious.

She crept up to the and bent down in front of Gohan's ear, smirking at her devilish trick.\

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!!!" She screamed as Gohan and the boy who landed on him yelped and jumped up clutching their ears in pain.

"What the heck was that for?!" The person who landed on Gohan yelled.

"You fell on Gohan and knocked yourselves out." Clare said, smirking as Gohan finished rubbing his ear and the person in question froze.

His mouth began to open and close rather quickly and looked like he had seen a ghost.

"You okay there?" Clare asked as the person

Immediately he jumped back and yelled.

"You're Gohan Son!!'" He yelled as Gohan gave Clare and confused and somewhat sarcastic look.

"Another one of your author friends?" He asked

Clare shrugged I don't know." She said as Garuto (You all know who he is anyways) Smiled.

"You're and author too?!" He asked sounding relieved.

Clare nodded and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Clare Stovold!" She said as Garuto took her hand.

"The names Garuto…you're the author of Clare's Q&A right?

"Yeppers! Any you and I aren't the only ones here, there's Black Rose Siren, Konpakku, Natalie 101, and Android 24, to name a few." Clare declared happily.

* * *

And that is the preview folks so I hope ya liked it, remember please let me know how I did on the make-out scene, i NEED to know....anyway, I hope to have the whole chapter done soon so look for it and Merry Christmas!


End file.
